4 things
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: *SLASH. Sirius x Remus * Para Susana* Todo iba bien hasta que James desencadenó todo con una simple pregunta: ¿desde hace cuanto te gusta?.El amor es ciego, que se lo digan a Remus. ONE-SHOOT


_Me he pensado mucho si publicar esta historia o no, lleva escrita desde hace unos cuantos meses, pero la verdad es que en un principio ni se me pasó por la cabeza ponerla aquí, ya que es algo bastante personal, pero viendo que a uno de los interesados no solo no le importa si no que me ha pedido encarecidamente que lo publique y que el otro seguramente nunca llegue a leer esto y aunque lo lea, dudo que entienda el verdadero significado, aquí os dejo este nuevo Sirius x Remus._

_Antes de nada, he de advertir que no es el Sirius normal que suelo retratar en mis historias, si no que es "nuestro Sirius" y algo parecido pasa con Remus. Parte de esta historia esta basada en hechos reales, la otra parte es total ficción en mi loca cabeza, pero aunque sea una posibilidad entre un millón, me gusta pensar que eso no quita que sea la correcta._

_Los personajes pertenecer a J.K Rowling y yo no saco ningún beneficio con esto, excepto tal vez, dar esperanza y una sonrisa a quien tanto la necesita._

_Dedicado a Susana. Ve más allá de lo posible, no al imposible si no a un lugar donde lo posible y imposible se juntan para formar el possimposible (XD vale, no es mio, es de Barney tinson, HIMYM)_

**4 things**

Había cuatro cosas que adoraba de Sirius Black:

La primera era que bajo su extrovertido y alocado comportamiento se escondía una persona inteligente y extremadamente reflexiva, que podía a la vez reír hasta que se le saliera la cerveza de mantequilla por la nariz y cavilar en el mismo minuto sobre los temas más trascendentales. Podía $estar rodeado de gente, principalmente de mujeres despampanantes que intentaban ligar con él y la hora siguiente apartado en último rincón de la sala común sin dejar aquella pensativa mirada con la que nadie se atrevía a molestarle.

La segunda, era que lo aceptaba tal y como era, cosa que no mucha gente, ni si quiera él mismo, era capaz de hacer. Desde que se conocieron en su habitación aquel primer día en Hogwarts había sido un fiel compañero que junto a James había hecho que gozara de la vida como nunca antes lo había hecho, confrontando aquello que él era incapaz de reconocer y apoyándolo hasta extremos en los que nunca pensó que una persona se arriesgaría por otra. Por otra parte, a pesar de ser un amigo en el que siempre puede apoyarse, no significaba que no sintiera que una inmensa barrera invisible los separa cada día un milímetro más, algo que su corazón no podía sostener dentro de él por más tiempo y que a su vez, no puede decirle su amigo por mucho que lo desease.

La tercera cosa por la que cree de forma sincera que Sirius es una de las personas más extraordinarias de este mundo es la inocencia que conlleva todo su ser.

La eterna sonrisa con la que cada mañana lo saludaba con cara de demente desde la mesa del gran comedor y que hacía que James pusiera los ojos en blanco a la vez que le reía la gracia; sus irremediables descuidos que le hacían llegar la mitad de las mañanas tarde a clase y la otra mitad sin el libro apropiado o con la túnica manchada; su desordenado cabello negro azulado tapando los ojos alegres porque no ha tenido tiempo de peinarse o el simple hecho de que fuera incapaz de no perdonarle alguna travesura al ver su sincera cara de arrepentimiento. En realidad, todas aquellas muestras solo eran pequeños detalles de su carácter, totalmente imprevisible, aunque James tuviera una teoría al respecto " piensa en lo más estúpido que puede hacer una persona... Bueno, eso es lo que Sirius hará a continuación" decía medio en broma a la vez que se subía las gafas con el índice y sonreía de forma sardónica.

La cuarta no la comprendería hasta un tiempo después.

¿Cuándo notó Remus que aquellas tres cosas sobre su amigo eran justamente las que hacían que su estomago ardiera de una forma imperiosa nada más verlo?

Seguramente fuera en cuarto.

James y él estaban juntos en el descanso entre Pociones e Historia de la Magia, Sirius y Peter habían ido a hablar con un par de chicas de Hufflepuff que se encontraban en la segunda planta y ellos decidieron esperar su regreso en la 3º. Hablaban de forma animada, como solían hacerlo siempre, con alusiones irónicas a las tonterías de Sirius, lo aburridos que eran los profesores, cómo adoraban la armoniosa música muggle de los Beattles y algunas tonterías sin importancia. Remus bajó la cabeza un segundo, mirando el reloj de forma algo angustiada.

-Llegará a tiempo- susurró James- o si no, ya le dejaremos los apuntes. Ya conoces a Sirius...- puntualizó haciendo un ademán con los hombros.

-Si...-sonrió el rubio poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Desde hace cuanto te gusta?- preguntó el de gafas como si siguiesen hablando sobre el último libro que al que ambos se habían enganchado.

-¿Qué?- fue más una pregunta para si mismo que para su amigo, que se revolvió el pelo algo avergonzado.

-Perdona, creí que... No es nada, solo por cómo... Olvídalo- comentó el chico quitándole importancia a la vez que se aproximaba a la clase, alejándose de Remus.

-Espera, James- gritó su amigo, corriendo hacia él, aún sin dar crédito de si mismo- ¿Tanto se nota?

-Entonces, ¿es verdad?- se colocó las gafas, una especie de tic que tenía de vez en cuando, cuando era pequeño, se le caían todo el rato de su achatada nariz y solo veía la mitad.

-No lo sé. Es algo que todavía tengo que averiguar y tú... lo has visto antes que yo, ¿soy así de evidente?- sonrió avergonzado ante aquella declaración, James se rió para dentro, intentando no herir los sentimientos del hombre lobo.

-Yo paso casi las 24 horas del día con vosotros. Hay que ser muy tonto o muy Sirius para no verlo- dijo el moreno dándole un golpecito en el hombro- Tampoco te preocupes por Peter, está en el primer grupo- aquella simple broma hizo que el peso en su estómago disminuyera y que el nudo de su garganta se deshiciera con las primeras carcajadas. Con aquel desparpajo, James había demostrado que no le importaba que su preferencia fueran los hombres, que no le interesaba lo más mínimo difundir su secreto y que podía confiar ciegamente en él.

-Gracias- susurró entre risas a la vez que su amigo le guiñaba el ojo.

- La verdad es que prefiero que seas tú a cualquiera de esas chicas que solo lo miran porque está bueno y forrado. Creo que os compenetráis bastante bien- analizó el buscador de forma seria. Remus no le interrumpió, sabía que no había terminado- sin embargo, es demasiado despistado como para darse cuenta de que existes como algo más que su hermano y no debemos olvidar que ya ha estado con varias chicas y no tiene interés por su mismo sexo... Las posibilidades de que así sea, son ínfimas- susurró bajando la mirada, incapaz de confrontar los ojos dorados que ahora sabía, estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Algo parecido a un gemido salió de la garganta de su amigo, conteniendo las lágrimas de manera colosal. James le abrazó con cariño, cuidando de que las pocas personas que circulaban por el solitario pasillo no se les quedasen mirando.

-Joder- articuló el rubio, respirando un par de veces antes de dejar de llorar y soltarse de los protectores brazos.

-Creí que necesitabas saberlo- se encogió de hombros James, sin saber muy bien si había hecho lo correcto- Puede que esté equivocado, pero es la sensación que tengo...- Remus le paró con un ademán a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

-Gracias por todo esto. Yo también creo que es así, por eso no pienso decirle nada. Se me pasará- concluyó de manera alegre, sonándose los mocos. James sonrió y rezó por que así fuera.

A pesar de aquella promesa muda entre amigos según la cual James seguiría siendo el confesor a la vez que loco amigo de Remus y este último olvidaría a aquella alma inocente de nombre Sirius Black, había pasado un año y las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado.

James se había enamorado locamente de una prefecta de su año, maniática del orden y las reglas que él no seguía y por ello era rechazado una y otra vez, sin perder la esperanza por un segundo.

Peter se había vuelto algo huraño y se refugiaba de vez en cuando en lugares que ninguno de los 3 conocía.

Sirius, seguía siendo Sirius. Había salido con unas 20 chicas aquel año y de vez en cuando les contaba como les iba con ellas. James solía comentar que Abigail, la última chica con la había llegado a salir más de un mes, era un encanto. A Remus le revolvía el estómago.

Sirius seguía dejándose cosas olvidadas y James, no mucho menos despistado que él, y Remus se las llevaba regañándole en broma. Sirius aún tenía esos periodos reflexivos en los que Remus quería preguntarle "¿en qué piensas?" y en los que solo tenía valor para chasquear los dedos, sacándolo de su ensueño.

Remus, por supuesto, seguía locamente enamorado y hacía ya unos meses que había decidido acercarse y arriesgarse. La cuestión era cómo hacerlo.

Hasta ese momento, nunca le importó que fueran "los merodeadores", los tres mosqueteros en vez de el duo dinámico.

Nunca habría querido separarse de James y sus locuras, pero empezaba a notar que la intimidad que tanto ansiaba estaba obstaculizada porque se sentían más cerca de él que entre ellos mismos.

James, atónito ante aquella suposición intentó ayudar a su rubio amigo en todo lo posible y en cuanto al problema de la intimidad, de alguna asombrosa forma, pocos meses después de aquella conversación, convenció a Lily Evans, la prefecta y se hicieron un pack inseparable.

Se alegró, se asustó, sintió la emoción recorriéndole las venas a la vez que la inseguridad se adueñaba de su corazón. Sintió que era un inmenso barreño lleno de emociones que alguien removía de una forma sádica y con la que le entraban ganas de vomitar.

-No te pongas así, Moony, solo ha dicho que se ha echado novia- se rió Sirius ante el color verde que había tomado su cara tras tal revelación.- No hace falta que nos eches la papa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó James precavidamente.

-Si, es solo que me ha pillado de sorpresa- reconoció, hablando tras 10 minutos de silencio y recuperando su color natural.

-Pues ya solo nos quedas tú. ¡A ver cuando te vemos por ahí con una chica!- el chico de gafas enfocó en otra dirección, muy interesado en la colcha de Peter y el rubio enrojeció levemente.

-No le agobies. Si le gusta alguien, ya se lo dirá...- comentó el buscador sonriendo a Remus.

-Es que con Peter no hay esperanza, pero con lo guapo que es Moony...- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, para que le duren lo que a ti, mejor así- bromeó James. Sirius saltó a la defensiva, también en broma.

-Me agobian, ¿yo qué le voy a hacer? Creía que con Aby duraría un poco más, pero empezó a ponerse pelma...- _excusas, excusas_ satirizó el de gafas, aliviando la tensión anterior. La pelea duró algún rato más, hasta que James, hastiado por la testarudez de su amigo, le dio la razón como a los tontos y se fue ver Lily.

Estaban solos y la agradable atmósfera entre los merodeadores pareció enrarecerse. Remus volvió la cabeza hacia un libro, el primero que encontró, mirando de vez en cuando por encima de sus páginas la silueta sobre la cama contigua, que miraba el techo como hipnotizado, casi con los ojos cerrados pero muy despierto. De pronto, el de pelo azulado se levantó de la cama, mirándolo fijamente hasta casi atravesar el libro que separaba sus miradas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el hombre lobo, bajando el libro lentamente.

-Van dos en escoba y se cae en el medio- dijo simplemente, con su característica sonrisa. Era el peor chiste que había escuchado en su vida, y aún así, rió con ganas.

-¿Eso a qué viene?- Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Estabas muy serio. ¿Te pasa algo?- Remus sintió que el corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento.

-No es nada...- aseguró ocultando de nuevo la vista.

-¿Seguro?- la respiración se volvió entrecortada, ¿por qué le hacía eso?

-En realidad... es una tontería que debería comentarte...- Sirius se sentó en el borde de la cama y solo le separaban unos centímetros de él. Esperó que no notase el temblor que recorría su cuerpo.

-Dime- y entonces recordó que era Sirius y que él simplemente, era incapaz de sospechar.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez en que dijiste que Stephen Glass estaba bueno y yo te dije que tú lo estabas más?- dijo lentamente, sin saber por donde empezar

-Si, creo que habíamos bebido demasiado- comentó en una carcajada.

-Lo decía en serio- fue más una sentencia que una oración. Él sintió que había roto todo lo que tenían y bajó la mirada avergonzado, sin la más mínima esperanza, pero incapaz de dejar de hablar- Llevo pensándolo desde 4º y no es que quiera que tú sientas lo mismo ni nada de eso, solo quería que supieras que eres la persona más importante de mi vida y que te quiero. Y que soy un gilipollas por romper con toda esta mierda lo que tenemos ahora- y la boca se le quedó seca y pastosa, la lengua flácida y los ojos le escocían como si le acabaran de echar colirio, o puede que solo fueran aquellas estúpidas lágrimas.

Mejor, así no tendría que ver la mueca que pondría el otro chico al procesar la información dada. Solo sintió unos acogedores brazos rodeando sus hombros y una sensación caliente y efímera en la mejilla, tras aquel breve instante, Sirius se alejó hacia la puerta. _Yo también _creyó oír en un susurro cuando ya había traspasado la puerta.

Lily Evans, salvando su desorden obsesivo compulsivo para las reglas y el orden y que mantenía una extraña relación con Severus Snape, era una chica de lo más agradable y Remus se alegró bastante de que su amigo hubiera encontrado alguien que lo hiciese feliz. Antes de darse cuenta, la chica se había convertido en una parte importante del grupo y se encontró a si mismo pasando las horas muertas junto con ella y su novio bajo los tupidos almendros en flor cerca del lago ya que a ninguno parecía molestarle el detalle de que el rubio no tuviese nada mejor que hacer que unirse a sus citas, y es que Sirius, aunque no había vuelto a sacar el tema y seguía siendo el mismo simpático y despistado, parecía bastante más distante con sus dos amigos y sus periodos reflexivos aumentaron de forma considerable.

James aseguró que solo necesitaba tiempo y que aquello no iba a romper su lazo y él quiso creerle un poco, aunque solo fuera por sus constantes regañinas por la falta de autoestima y la negatividad que lo acompañaba.

**Domingo**. Bajo su querido almendro, Lily obligaba a ambos chicos a estudiar un examen para el que faltaba mes y medio a la vez que su novio intentaba escaquearse, con el resultado de que sus pantalones se pegaron mágicamente a la hierba.

-¡Es que nunca aprendes, Potter!- comentó el rubio, consciente de que era mejor no llevarle nunca la contraria a la pelirroja. James hizo un puchero a la vez que volvía a coger el libro de Runas.

-Con el buen día que hace, y aquí estudiando como muermos..- fue su teatral lamentación

-Deja de quejarte- le recriminó Lily, sonriendo- me lo agradecerás cuando saques un diez- el moreno lo dudó mucho, pero aún así, se calló y miró el libro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Creo que me sé el libro de memoria, Lils, ¿puedo dejarlo ya?- preguntó el rubio dejando el manual a un lado.

-Claro. De hecho, deberías ir a divertirte por ahí- le aconsejó levantando ambas cejas en una mueca conspiratoria.

-Como si tuviera con quien...Lo llevas tú claro- satirizó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Por Merlín! Pero que cortitos que sois los chicos...- gruñó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¡Eh!- gritó James ofendido

-Michael Trump lleva como un mes intentando hablar contigo y tú como un gilipollas mirando a Black en su mundo- comentó exasperada, sin prestar atención a la queja de su novio.

-¿Michael Trump de Ravenclaw?- preguntó incrédulo- ¿El que me pide los apuntes de Historia de la Magia todos los martes?- Lily clamó al cielo con las manos a la vez que suspiraba.

-Ya decía yo que era muy pesadito el chico- dijo James reclamando la atención y volviendo a ser ignorado.

-Está muy bueno- opinó la pelirroja

-No te voy a negar que es majo, sonríe mucho y es muy amable, pero no es...- se paró antes de terminar la oración y Lily bajó la cabeza, escondiendo su cara y pelo bajo el libro de James.

-Yo solo te lo comento para que lo sepas...- dijo a la vez que le daba una colleja al chico por no prestar atención a la lectura.

**Martes**. James se negó en rotundo a ir a Historia de la Magia, haciendo una rabieta en medio del 3º piso. Remus se reía a carcajadas viendo a Lily sobornándole todo tipo de inverosímiles promesas. La conocida risa de Sirius llego a sus oídos y miró hacia el suelo. Ya no tenía tanta gracia.

-Venga, Padfoot, ayúdame a convencer a estos muermos de ir un rato al césped. Me voy a morir de aburrimiento- se lamentó James. Lily hizo caso omiso, tirando de la túnica hasta meterlo en el aula, seguida por Remus, sin levantar la vista.

-Otro día será, Prongs- comentó su amigo con su característica sonrisa. Dentro de la clase que compartían con Ravenclaw, Lily se instaló en sus sitios habituales en la primera fila, los cuatro en la hilera de pupitres juntos. Remus se sentó en la esquina, como siempre, metiendo baza de vez en cuando en la alocada discusión y, como de costumbre, Michael se acercó sonriendo y pidiendo de forma cortés los apuntes.

James paró de chinchar a su novia nada más divisar su castaña cabellera, sonriendo de forma misteriosa, Lily le dio un codazo matándole con la mirada. Él la ignoró, Sirius, estaba en su mundo.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó el chico, siempre parecía nervioso cuando se acercaba a Remus.

-Bastante bien...¿Quieres los apuntes de la semana pasada?- respondió rebuscando en la cartera.

-En realidad...si- James bufó y Lily intentó darle una colleja, pero su novio había aprendido como esquivarlas y la mano de la pelirroja pasó a un milímetro de la cara de Sirius, despertándole.

-Un momento, chico- se hizo oír James antes de que Michael emprendiera su camino hacia su propio pupitre- esos apuntes tienen un precio- Sirius contempló la escena divertido sin la más mínima idea de cual era dicho precio. Remus negó fervientemente con la cabeza, rojo a más no poder y Lily se tapó la cara con las manos, sabiendo que ya era imposible pararlo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el castaño sin dar crédito.

-Vas a tener que salir con Remus- dos personas en esa mesa quisieron morir, las otras dos aún estaban demasiado alucinadas. James reclamó una respuesta.

-Por supuesto- se apresuró a decir el ravenclaw nada más salir del shock.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- susurró el rubio rojo de vergüenza y rabia.

-El sábado a las 4 delante de las puertas del comedor- fue toda la repuesta del radiante chico antes de volver a su asiento.

-Te voy a matar...- casi ladró el hombre lobo tras unos minutos.

Sirius no dijo nada.

**Viernes. **James no paraba de hablar de Michael Trump. Había hecho una investigación exhaustiva e incluso había pasado un par de días comiendo con él.

Remus sabía que solo hacía por su bien, pero no le interesaba lo más mínimo que Mike (porque ahora era Mike para James) prefiriera las chuletas al pollo, que su juego preferido fuera el snap explosivo o que fuera socio del Pumlmedore, todo aquello no hacía que la cita del sábado fuera menos disparatada. No es que no le gustara Michael, y menos después de los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo James por convencerlo, pero no quería que se hiciese ilusiones o utilizarle para olvidar a Sirius. James tenía otra opinión al respecto.

Lo más asombroso es que su novia estaba de acuerdo con él por una vez y aunque reconoció que el método que utilizó James no era el más ortodoxo, el fin le parecía justificarlo por completo, ella también estaba entusiasmada por el nuevo chico.

Sirius no se pronunció y cada vez que el tema salía a relucir, sacaba otro nuevo tema con el que cubrirlo, cosa por la que Remus estuvo muy agradecido. Finalmente, volvía a ser el de antes.

Cansado de tanto "Mike esto, Mike lo otro" Remus terminó aceptando aunque fuera pensar, en aparecer al día siguiente y se fue a la cama, incapaz de aguantar un minuto más la perorata de su amigo. Lily se despidió con una sonrisa y un abrazo, pidiendo con la mirada que le diera una oportunidad al chico de Ravenclaw. James agitó la mano, sin parar de hablar sobre una broma que había realizado ese medio día con Michael y Sirius solo sonrió ante un comentario de su amigo de gafas.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró y el moreno miró las escaleras, sin hacer caso a la historia James. Ya estaba harto del tema.

-Creo que yo también me voy a la cama- James paró su anécdota para mirarle un momento a los ojos, levantando una ceja.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó subiéndose la gafas con el índice.

-Nada, solo que tanto hablar de ese muchacho ya cansa- comentó en broma. James siguió escrutándole con la mirada.

-Es un buen tío. Me gusta para Remus- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, está claro que a él no- murmuró cortante. Lily se removió incomoda en la butaca.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta, entonces?- el de gafas no hizo caso a su mirada helada.

-Dejadle en paz, ¿vale? No necesita un novio- James sonrió ladinamente.

-No puedes estar dos meses sin mirarle y luego pretender que deje escapar a un tío como Michael- Lily abrió la boca para decir algo. Cualquier cosa. Sabía perfectamente, aunque no tuviera una gran confianza con Sirius, lo que pasaría a continuación. Sus puños estaban crispados y la sonrisa de James parecía más burlona que nunca.

-Dejadlo ya- advirtió la chica con voz ronca. James bufó sarcásticamente y el puño de Sirius se precipitó sobre mejilla derecha. Lily se levantó, como movida por un resorte para recoger a su novio del suelo a la vez que Sirius subía de dos en dos los escalones hacia la habitación.

-¡Eres un cobarde!- gritó James a la vez que se recolocaba la mandíbula.

_Puede que tengas razón._

**Sábado.** James tenía un moratón que ocupa la mayor parte de su pómulo derecho y se tapa con la almohada para que Remus no lo viera cuando fuera a despertarlo. Sirius no se había movido de la cama ni para ir al baño y un ambiente tenso reinaba en la habitación cuando Peter despertó y tras vestirse de forma rápida, se fue corriendo a desayunar. El portazo despertó a Remus, incapaz de decidir entre el aburrido libro de Criaturas Mágicas o Michael para pasar la tarde.

Había un poco de sangre en la camisa que James había dejado tirada de cualquier forma en el suelo, asustado, abrió los doseles y comprobó que su amigo estaba sano y salvo... y con una almohada en la cabeza.

Miró un momento hacia la cama contigua, incapaz de resolver su dilema a la vez que se sentaba en borde de su colchón. Sirius se abrió paso entre los cortinajes, mirando hacia el suelo y aproximándose al baño.

-¿Sirius?- susurró su amigo antes de que girara el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Mh...?- articuló sin moverse

-¿Qué te parece Michael?- preguntó tras un pequeño silencio.

-Parece majo...- medio gruñó, abriendo la puerta.

-Supongo que es mejor que un libro de Criaturas Mágicas- bromeó levantándose y rebuscando en el baúl a los pies de su cama.

-No sé que decirte, los Hipógfrifos son más interesantes que un insulso chico desesperado por tener una cita- dijo desde dentro, sin cerrar la puerta.

-Creí que era majo- sonrió su amigo con un par de prendas de ropa en la mano.

-Lo es...Y deberías ir- Remus puso los ojos en blanco, burlándose un poco.

-A ver en qué quedamos- se rió, adelantándose hasta el baño y sacándolo de un empujón. En ese momento se fijó en sus manos, en la sangre seca en sus nudillos- ¿Qué pasó ayer cuando me fui a la cama?- preguntó mirando de nuevo la camisa de James en el suelo.

-Prongs y yo discutimos. Me toco las narices con una cosa y le di un puñetazo. Está bien, no te preocupes- el otro chico lo miró atónito.

-Pero, ¿tú estás gilipollas?- le recriminó acercándose entre incrédulo y furioso.

-Se pasó y lo sabía- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y se puede saber qué coño te dijo?- gritó el otro chico

-Da igual- sabía que James había tenido razón aquella noche, era un cobarde y no tenía derecho a venir de esa guisa tras dos meses.

-¡Si daba igual, ¿por qué le partiste la cara?!¿De qué vas?- se acercaba cada vez más a pesar de que él también retrocedía.

-¡Porque se cree que lo sabe todo y no entiende una mierda!- ladró, casi consiguiendo intimidar a Remus- Soy un cobarde. Tengo tanto miedo de reconocer que no quiero que dejes de sentir todo eso por mi que no puedo moverme, ¡joder!. Soy un gilipollas por no mirarte a la cara en dos meses porque estaba demasiado confuso para ver lo que tenía delante de mi. Soy un jodido egoísta por no querer que salgas con ese chico que lleva colado por ti años y que es perfecto. Le pegué aquel puñetazo porque lo que él no sabe es que te quiero- finalizó.

Remus nunca le había oído decir tantos tacos ni en un año, menos en una oración. Tampoco había visto jamás su cara tan llena de furia, casi desencajada y roja. No pudo aguantar la risa. Sirius bufó un momento y después se tapó la cara antes de unirse a la risa de su compañero.

-¿Me lo puedes repetir?- preguntó el rubio entre risas.

-Vete a la mierda- y rieron aún más fuerte, despertando a James.

-Es la declaración más mala que he visto en la historia- aseguró Remus, sujetándose el estómago. James casi no podía creer que sus ojos dorados brillan de aquella forma. Estaba seguro de que nunca había oído de Sirius una risa más sincera.

-Soy patético- reconoció quitándose la mano que le tapaba la cara.

-Eso es precisamente lo que más me gusta de ti- puede que no fueran una pareja al uso y que no protagonizaran escenas de las más sonadas comedias románticas, pero al verlos sumergidos en aquel beso, James supo que nada podría separarlos.

**END**

_Bueno, la verdad es que opinión que yo más apreciaba para esta historia en particular ya me ha sido dada y es bastante buena, pero la verdad es que adoro los reviews y me gustaría saber vuestra opnión, asi que, ya sabeis, dadle al go! y criticarme un porquito para bien o para mal...XD_

_Por cierto, estoy trabajando en un Byuakuya x Renji (Bleach) largo que no sé cuando voy a publicar, pero espero que antes de septiembre...XD así que, nos vemos pronto._

_Os sigo loviando._

_Lor Lupin_


End file.
